Hospital
The hospital is a building in RoCitizens. It houses one job, a Nurse, which has a base pay of $20/hour and is also commonly used for roleplaying. Location The location of the hospital is down the street when you turn right at spawn. It is currently by the museum and across from the library. It has its own parking lot, and its own overhang for cars. Exterior The first floor of the building uses the Plastic material and is a beige color. It has windows lining the first floor, with dark brown bricked windowsills. The car overhang is also fully Plastic and has the same beige color as the first-floor outer walls. The second-floor outer walls have the same dark brown brick color as the first-floor windowsills and have a beige outline decoration around each window. There is white text on the wall of one of the front desk rooms reading "HOSPITAL" in all capitals with a red cross symbol on the top-left side of the sign, the other reading "EMERGENCY" in white all capital letters over a red bar. Interior The interior of the building has light blue walls, with wooden brown stripes running around the center of the wall. The floor uses the pebble material and is a light grey. The interior currently has two floors, and many rooms within those floors, including some of these rooms: * Check-in * Pathology Lab * Radiology Room * Patient Rooms * Intensive Care Unit Room * Cafeteria * Pharmacy * Surgery Room There are 2 front desk rooms, both with similar architecture and furniture, with waiting chairs and a desk. Check When you walk into the check-in room, The laundry room has many shelves with items that you'll need in order to complete patient tasks. Cafeteria The cafeteria has many tables, similar to a school lunch table, with a long line of food in trays. In the back, there are shelves with boxes of food that you will need to complete patient tasks. ICU The ICU, or Intense Care Unit, is where you can start a shift as a Nurse in the Medicine career path. Patients can be found in the intensive care unit, which three beds on each wall without a door. These beds hold the patients and are slightly separated by privacy-curtains, and a small screen displaying heart rate for each patient. Pathology Room The Pathology Room is where diseases are researched. Currently, none of the Pathology Room is interactive and is only used for RP purposes This room contains 8 microscopes along both lengths of the central table, 2 paraffin dispensers on the heads of the central table, 5 organ storage containers, and 4 computers. There is paper scattered on the desk and 2 microscopes are on the desk as well. Patient Rooms Currently, there are only three patient rooms, listing from Room 201-203. Each room has the same blue walls as the rest of the building, but with a wooden trim that starts at the bottom and ends at near-shoulder level, and a thin crown lining the edges of the ceiling. Furnishings include two orange arm-chairs, a vital-reader and drip-stand with an IV bag connected to a hospital bed, and two brown-framed pictures, one of the Sun over a hillside, and the other a lake with a bridge passing over it. Patient Bathrooms Every room has a bathroom which includes a toilet, and a knob-less wooden sink with a frameless mirror over it, none of which can be interacted with. Its only differences to the patient room is the floor material and furnishings. Radiology Room The radiology room is split up into two, a viewing room and a room for the patient. In the viewing room, there are a few chairs and then in the patient room a tube for a patient to be put into. You cannot actually put players into the tube. Category:RoCitizens Category:Buildings